Tempered Iron Bar
Basic Information The Tempered Iron Bar is a crafting material that can be made from Iron Bars by forging them in a Forge (together with some Fuel). Only a few high-tier Crafting Recipes make use of Tempered Iron. How to obtain You do not need to unlock any crafting recipes in order to create Tempered Iron Bars. Simply carry Iron Bars with you when activating a Forge that has been placed in the game world by right-click or pressing "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Forge. Then place the Iron Bars into the Forge either by right-click or by dragging and dropping the Iron Bar icon from the window at the left side (in the top category "forgeable") to the Forge window at the right side. The type of Fuel you'll select will decide how long each forging process will take. * Tier 1 Fuel will smelt one Iron Bar to one Tempered Iron Bar in 30 seconds. Examples of Level 1 Fuel: 2x Wood blocks of most types, 4x Leaves blocks of most types, 8x Wood Rods, many plants like Tallgrass, and several crafted wooden items or blocks * Tier 2 Fuel will smelt one Iron Bar to one Tempered Iron Bar in 15 seconds. Examples of Level 2 Fuel: 1x Coal, 4x Hardened Lava blocks or 1x Sulfur block * Tier 3 Fuel will smelt one Iron Bar to one Tempered Iron Bar in 10 seconds. Examples of Level 3 Fuel: 2x Corrupted Wood blocks of any kind, 4x Corrupted Leaves blocks of any kind * Tier 10 Fuel will smelt one Iron Bar to one Tempered Iron Bar in 3 seconds. Examples of Level 10 Fuel: 1x Tar Bread, 1x Tar Soup, 1x Tar Sandwich Iron Bars are also made in a Forge - from Iron Ore that can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or can be collected from randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests (on Lava layer blocks in darkness) and Diamond Treasure Chests (on Corrupted Blocks in darkness) - and a few units of Iron Ore can also randomly, but rarely be obtained from Warmworms and/or Hot Feet either as a loot or pet-harvest. You cannot obtain Tempered Iron Bars as a loot/pet-harvest or from any randomly spawning Treasure Chest. This crafting material cannot be put into the quickbar nor placed into the world, not even on display. How to use Tempered Iron Bars are a necessary crafting ingredient in order to craft: * Diamond Leggings * Diamond Breastplate * Diamond Pauldron * Diamond Armguards * and the Legendary Golden Sword if you have been an Early Access player This equipment can be crafted in your crafting menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key) and you will need to unlock their crafting recipes first before you can actually craft them. The crafting recipes for Diamond Armor parts will be unlocked when obtaining the respectively Iron Armor parts (Diamond Breastplates are unlocked on Iron Breastplates). The Legendary Golden Sword is a special item that only Early Access players can craft from a crafting recipe that they have been granted when Creativerse became F2P. Newer players cannot obtain this crafting recipe. Quests Diamond in the Rough * Badge: Armorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Iron Will" * Objectives: ** craft a Diamond Breastplate in your crafting menu from 3 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars forged from Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts from high Mountains, 2 Twines and 2x Corruption Dust from Corrupted Creatures ** craft 1x Diamond Leggings from 2 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 1x Corruption Dust ** craft 1x Diamond Armguards from 1 Diamond bar, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 1x Corruption Dust ** craft a Diamond Pauldron from 2 Diamond bars, 2 Tempered Iron Bars, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Twines and 2x Corruption Dust * Rewards: 20 Diamond bars, 1 Diamond Sword and 1 Treasure Chest * Unlocks: quest "Lumite's Might" Category:Forged Category:Non-Placeable Category:Ingredients